


Congrats on the win

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Shiratorizawa Match, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: An unexpected text brings unexpected consequences.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 19





	Congrats on the win

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/148323454154/congrats-on-the-win-sawamura-kun-the-message)

_Congrats on the win_ , _Sawamura-kun_

The message surprises Daichi. He did expect Oikawa to at least check the final score of the match, but he didn’t think Oikawa would congratulate anyone given the two teams that had faced each other earlier. So the text brings a sort of pride inside of Daichi’s chest.

 _Thanks_ , he sends back. He doesn’t know what else to add, though he wishes he did. It doesn’t feel right stopping the conversation here. He and Oikawa aren’t exactly friends; they have never talked much, even though they did exchange numbers back at the end of the practice match against Aoba Jousai. They’re acquaintances, at best.

 _That was an interesting match to watch_ , is the message that comes next. Surprised once again, Daichi understands that Oikawa watched the game – either on TV or directly in the gym. Pride fills his chest even more. He’s not sure why he feels so proud that Oikawa watched the match, and that he congratulated him (the team, he reminds himself). He puts it on the fact that Oikawa is an amazing player and that gaining some kind of recognition from him is not something to feel little about.

Daichi texts him back again. _I’m glad if you think so._ And in another text, _I think we learnt a lot from it too._

_Of course you did  
You /are/ crows after all, taking whatever you can from what you see around you, huh_

Daichi can’t help the chuckle that leaves him. A sudden thought crosses his mind and he feels bold enough to ask: _That reminds me; what exactly is Seijou’s symbol? We’ve seen a lot of schools with a sort of theme going on, but I’ve never gotten to figure out Seijou’s_

The reply takes a moment to come.

_Hmm…  
I’d say plants. Aoba Jousai is a big family of sprouts that grow together helping each other  
Yup, strong young sprouts growing  
Don’t tell anyone I said that or I’ll get called a sap  
You already know too much  
I’m gonna have to get rid of you now Sawamura-kun_

This time it’s a full-on laughter that escapes Daichi. He thinks at the back of this mind that his mother may think he has gone crazy after such an intense day –maybe she wouldn’t be so wrong, he’s not sure himself– but he couldn’t help it.

_I promise not to tell a soul about your sappiness_

_Thanks Sawamura-kun~_ Oikawa replies soon after.

 _You know_ , Daichi sends. At this point he will blame tiredness for the weird feelings that settle in his guts when he finishes, _you can call me Daichi_

Oikawa doesn’t make him wait a lot before the next reply comes around. _Aw, Sawamura-kun! Let me at least take you out once before we get to familiarities (_ _｡•̀_ _ᴗ-)_ ✧

Daichi snorts, and he finds himself biting down on his lower lip both to keep himself from smiling too much and for another feeling he doesn’t dare naming just now. Boldness goes through him once more as he types his next message.

_Sure, I’m free tomorrow if you want to go for lunch._

This time, Oikawa doesn’t reply right away. Daichi’s confidence gets a bit shaken when after ten minutes, he still hasn’t gotten an answer. He’s about to put down his phone and –not mope, what do you take him for– lay down on his bed to think back about the day when his phone buzzes in his hand.

_I’d love to_

The smile that grows on his face is something he probably couldn’t stop even if he wanted. Good thing he doesn’t want to. He’s still not ready to name the feeling that makes his body feel so much lighter all of sudden, but maybe the next day he will be. He hopes so.

 _It’s a date, then_.


End file.
